


Woman of my Dreams

by Invincible_Voldemort



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cupcakes, Drabble, Humor, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invincible_Voldemort/pseuds/Invincible_Voldemort
Summary: L finally meets the lady of his dreams, but Light ruins the perfect moment.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Woman of my Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on August 12th, 2011.

L's eyes grew round as he took in the delightful, curvy figure conveniently sitting in front of him. The beauty kept L enthralled and unable to focus on his Kira investigation.

A plump, round face, slightly flushed, upon which a pair of perfect lips as red as a juicy apple sat.

Those enticing eyes, beckoning him, giving him a sly, mischievous grin.

That perfect wavy light hair adorning the sides of that blushing face. The wispy hair caught the edges of the face, framing it perfectly and making the figure look innocent.

But L, L knew better than to trust the innocence behind those eyes.

Those hips, fitting in perfectly with the rest of the hourglass figure. So round and curvy.

Oh, how he yearned to hold her in his arms. How he wished he could his hands around her waist and gently caress her lovely face.

Alas, it was too late. She belonged to another…belonged to the one and only Yagami Light, his rival.

No, wait, it wasn't too late yet. If he was given just one more minute to come up with a plan.

L's hands shot forward, grabbing the figure by her waist. Yagami Light jerked back in surprise, horror at losing his most prized possession.

L sought out Light's eyes as he slowly and deliberately brought the figure's face to his lips.

"You're all mine," he whispered triumphantly as he leaned in for the kiss. The figure didn't protest, eyes still round and shocked.

He gently opened his mouth, finally kissing his one true love.

Light's impatient and careless voice broke through L's fantasy, "Ryuzaki, you have cream all over your face from MY cupcake."


End file.
